Good Girl
by Bloody shadow dragon
Summary: I love GaaHina asylum stories so I thought I'd write one of my own (someone else should write another one)! Hinata is Gaara's new roommate at the asylum and did I mention that he's a killer? Will Gaara kill Hinata or do they find that they have more in common? I'm sorry; I absolutely suck at summaries T-T
1. Chapter 1

Was it so wrong? That I was protecting the one that I love?

I didn't do anything wrong! I swear, I'm a good girl! It was his fault; he hurt her. Then they put me in here and leave her alone!

LINE

Twelve year old Hinata Hyuga was still staring in shock at the metal encircling her wrists.

"W-why am I here? I-I'm a good girl, a-aren't I?" she asked the busty blonde behind the desk.

Tsunade, director of Konoha Mental Institution, sighed. How are you supposed to explain to a killer that they were wrong when you, and her, thinks that she's right?

"Well Hinata, the thing is, it doesn't matter if I think you're a good girl; it only matters what the government says. You're gonna have to stay here," Hinata's lavender, watery eyes widened.

"Okay, w-what do I do now?" she wanted to oppose her sentence, but it'd be useless.

"Now you will meet the other residents, just go down the hall and it'll be the second door on the right. Don't forget; the guards will be watching," Tsunade explained as she un-cuffed the young girl. Hinata nodded and started walking down the hall.

Once she found the second door on the right and opened it, she was assaulted with greetings.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Why're you in here? Oh, I guess I should tell you about me first! I have ADHD and they say I have 'schizophrenia', but I know that the voice is real," the blonde boy talked a mile a minute, making it easy for Hinata to believe that he had ADHD.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga, and I'm in here because the government thinks I'm a bad girl." Everyone was hypnotized by her voice, but that didn't stop a certain man from groaning.

"Please god; not another Tobi! Aren't I already insane enough?" a long, blonde haired, blue eyed man (who could've passed as Naruto's brother) yelled to the heavens.

"Shut the hell up Deidara!" Naruto exclaimed. "Alright, I'll introduce you to everyone. That asshole is Deidara and he's a pyro," and on the blonde went.

Tobi was a black haired, mask wearing man who had ADHD and multiple personality disorder and ran around claiming that he was a good boy (the nicer of his two personalities). Kiba was a brown haired boy with two red, upside down triangles tattooed on his cheeks, he thought that he was a dog. Shino, a boy with blackish brownish hair, shades, and a high-collared jacket, was Kiba's best friend and claimed that bugs lived inside of him. Shikamaru was a pineapple headed narcoleptic. Ino was blonde and anorexic. Choji had burnt orange hair and wouldn't stop eating. Sasuke had duck-butt hair and was hell bent on killing his brother. Naruto also told her about one of the aides; Sakura. He seemed to think that she was the greatest think ever, but everyone else disagreed.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, there's one more person you need to know about; Gaara. He's also schizophrenic, but he's a killer." Now Hinata was nervous; a killer? Isn't that dangerous?!

Hinata's pale eyes widened as she did the only thing she could do; she fainted.

As Hinata was unconscious, the object of everyone's thoughts entered the room. Gaara's insomnia laced eyes roamed over everyone, stopping on the unfamiliar face of the newest resident.

Only one thought passed through the red head's mind; _weak_. Gaara, not wanting to be surrounded by idiots any longer (not that he wanted to to begin with), turned and started to leave the room. His plan would've been properly executed if not for someone with an obvious death wish laying a delicate hand on his shoulder.

Hinata was not brave or bold by any means; she was shy, curious, and polite. Of course she couldn't the red headed boy, no matter how scary, leave without her knowing his name.

"U-um, what's your n-name?" Hinata asked shyly, looking at her fidgeting fingers. Upon receiving no answer she looked up and stiffened.

This boy's eyes, surrounded by black, were exactly like _his_. Everyone watched in shock as the girl's eyes shifted, going from showing compassion to hatred.

Hinata shoved the boy and if it were anyone else they would've at least lost their center of balance. Gaara's eyes just widened for a split second before narrowing in hatred and killer intent.

"How could you?! You were supposed to protect her!" Hinata screeched her mind obviously in a different place.

Gaara, now past the point of surprise, was just plain pissed. This girl had the nerve to not only push him, but yell at him as well.

_**Let's paint the walls red**_, a deep voice growled inside Gaara's head. Apart of Gaara agreed with Shukaku 100% but another part could still hear that same phrase, being spoken by his sister. The young boy brought his hands to his head, fisting his crimson hair.

Outside of Gaara and Hinata's tension filled encounter the room was in chaos. Tobi was screaming that he was 'a good boy and didn't deserve to die' while Deidara was looking for something to 'set his ass on fire'. Apparently the tension was making Shino's bugs start acting up, causing him to scratch venomously, and Kiba started teasing him about having fleas. Ino was shaking Shikamaru yelling for him to 'get off of his lazy ass and help'. Choji was trying to drag the blonde away from the sleeping boy. Naruto was the only one acting intelligently (except Shikamaru); he went to go call one of the guards to break things up.

Most of the guards at the Konoha Mental Institution are incompetent and it just so happened that all of the useful ones had the day off. They rushed to Tsunade's office; they didn't care about any of the little freaks but they didn't want blood on their hands.

Tsunade ran to the room but composed herself as she opened the door. The scene that met her eyes was something that shouldn't have been too shocking. She walked to the two kids, seemingly in their own world, and laid a hand on both of their shoulders. Using her strength she pulled them apart and gave them a stern smile.

"Hinata, meet Gaara. Gaara, meet your new roommate," she said, her brown eyes showing amusement. Through all the noise that one statement was somehow heard and silence fell all over the room. Hinata was now dead to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara stared, eyes showing nothing more than boredom, at the girl that he hasn't even had two minutes of interaction with.

_**I'm glad to see that we still install fear within people**_¸ Shukaku teased, annoying his possessor. Gaara growled, baring his pure white fangs.

**How is it good that we install fear into weak little girls?** He shot back, already annoyed.

_**Fuck off.**_

Everyone outside of the boy's head was terrified; fearing a mass murder. He walked forward, Tsunade (a master martial artist) getting into her stance, as he leaned down and scooped up the skinny female. Everyone watched in horror; waiting for him to crush her bones, yet not doing anything to stop it.

"I'm going to my room," he stated simply, cursing his stupid at explaining himself for no apparent reason. As he went through the doorway he angled his body, not letting so much as a bluish strand of hair brush the frame. He walked down the hall, glaring at every camera that he passed; daring them to so much as think anything about him.

He walked in to his –their- room; it was completely blank except for the covers strewn on the floor. Gaara, never having to sleep, always just laid in bed but covers felt too constricting so he gave up on them. He laid Hinata, gently, on the extra, unused bed next to the other wall.

As soon as her body hit the hard, lumpy mattress, her lavender eyes opened. Before Gaara could even take his hands off of her, she shot into the corner and covered her head, rocking back and forth. She was repeatedly whispering something and he was sure it was 'please don't hurt me'. Clear, blue tears streamed her face and Gaara was shocked by the familiarity of the situation.

He had seen this pose many times before, both in his mom and sister. Him and his brother; they were so young, they couldn't do anything to stop it, but his sister had tried. His sister had tried and all that she was rewarded with was a beating.

_**This is fucking annoying**_¸ Shukaku growled, terribly hiding the concern in his voice. _**Shut her the fuck up!**_ Gaara agreed; this needed to stop. He climbed on the bed and Hinata stilled, he put his hands on her arms ad she glanced up, silent tears still running freely down her face. He used his slightly tanner hands to pull her own away from her head.

"Stop it," he spoke monotonously. "What are you crying about?" For the first time since they met Hinata did not see _him_; she just saw a boy with lonely eyes. Remembering what she had done to the boy she instantly regretted it. She jumped away from him and crawled off the bed, bowing repeatedly.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you, but why am I in your room Gaara-kun?" she asked sweetly, giving him a genuine smile. Gaara was too shocked to answer and if the silence was any indicator, so was Shukaku. The deep laughter ringing inside his head alerted Gaara that he needed to respond.

"We share a room now," he answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"W-why?!" Hinata exclaimed as Tsunade strode into the room.

Gaara, unlike most people, does not blubber like an idiot when he doesn't know an answer, he just keeps quiet.

"You two are sharing a room because you both have a history of violence," Tsunade explained. "We base rooms not off of gender or age but why you're here."

_**This little girl is a killer? Ha! That's rich!**_ Shukaku roared within Gaara's head, not really paying attention to the shock running through his head. Tsunade, being the meddlesome woman that she is, left the two alone.

The two kids sat there, staring at each other awkwardly. Hinata was saying goodbye to her life (she just knew that she was going to annoy the lonely boy too much) while Gaara was yelling at Shukaku to 'shut the fuck up'.

"How many people have you killed?" Gaara asked bluntly, his aquamarine eyes staring straight into her soul.

Hinata looked down, half shocked and half expecting him to have asked this question. "Only one," she whispered.

"Who?"

"How many? H-how many people have you killed?" Hinata asked, feeling that it was only fair since he asked first. Apparently that wasn't the case, seeing as Gaara shot a glare her way.

"Too many to count or care about," he growled. Her pale eyes widened but she dared not react anymore.

"Where's my bed?" Hinata asked shyly. Once Gaara pointed at the bed hey were previously on, she hopped onto it again, pulling her covers up and closing her eyes. Gaara knew she was avoiding the question but he also understood, as much as he could, the human need to sleep. He got up and turned off the light, ignoring the slight whimper that came from Hinata, and made his way to his plain bed.

He turned his head to watch the girl in his previously empty room. He was surprised at how quickly she fell asleep, how quickly her stomach started falling up and down in a perfect rhythm.

_**You haven't killed her yet**_, the teasing voice of Shukaku appeared, sounding as if he was almost in the room with them.

**It's too early; I haven't learned who she has killed. Besides, if you want her dead so much, why haven't you done anything**, Gaara shot back, not wanting to put up with the bastard's teasing. He thought he had finally made the demon shut the fuck up but he noticed that there was another noise, outside of his head.

"How could you? You were supposed to protect her. Protect her! But you didn't, you hurt us both," Hinata was mumbling in her sleep. Gaara opened his ears, not to the sounds of all the idiotic residents, but to her.

He listened and watched all night as Hinata mumbled and thrashed about, somehow managing to never fall off or catch the attention of any guards. By the time seven came around and the only window in the room let light cross the dank, gray floor, Hinata was starting to get up. She wasn't shocked by the scary looking red headed boy standing above, arms crossed, and she wasn't shocked by his question, but terrified.

"Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

"W-what do you mean Gaara-kun?" Hinata responded sleepily, consciously avoiding the question. Again the redhead ignored the suffix.

"Who did you kill? This will be the last time I ask," Gaara growled, and Hinata knew that it wasn't out of consideration.

"My father," she whispered.

"What?" Gaara asked, hardly having heard her and not believing it.

"MY FATHER!" Hinata screamed, clasping both hands over her mouth.

"Why?" Gaara continued, ignoring her outburst. Hinata whimpered, not wanting to answer, but Gaara wouldn't waver. Hinata shrunk away from the boy but opened her mouth to answer anyway.

**Flashback (Hinata's P.O.V.)**

_At our house life wasn't perfect, but it wasn't bad either. Mom and dad would get into fights, more like he would just yell at her, but they never lasted too long. When I was five, and a bit after my sister was born, my mom fell ill and died. It didn't take long for the sickness to overcome her; she was weak. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, but I remembered hearing the doctor (before she died) telling my father that she was covered in bruises. Dad had said that she was clumsy, bumped into stuff a lot, and bruised like a tomato, a terrible combination really. I guess the doctor fell for it because it was never brought up again. Probably about a month after she had died I found out the truth behind the doctor's information._

_ I had had cereal for breakfast and was in the process of washing out my bowl when the combination of wet hands and a soapy dish made problems. It dropped to the floor with a crash and splattered glass. My father had chosen that moment to walk in and I froze, red handed. Usually if I did something wrong dad would spank or ground me, but now there was something different in his eyes. Something sadistic._

_ He walked forward and smacked me across the face, sending me off of my stool and into the glass. I could feel a stinging in my cheek from both sides. He looked down at me, eyes showing disgust._

_ "Clean this shit up," he spat, not at all sounding like the business man that he claimed to be. I sat still for a minute, watching in shock as he just walked away._

_ This started happening more often and between going to school, doing everything around the house, and raising Hanabi, I was wound pretty tight. By the time I was seven I had finally snapped._

_ "No! I'm done doing this! I'm calling the cops!" I had exclaimed. That night I was introduced to a new form of torture._

_ When I was ten and Hanabi was five I learned the real meaning of fear. It never escaped my mind for a second that Hanabi was almost at the age as when my torture started. She wasn't under the impression that my father was a good man, not in the slightest bit, but she didn't know it all. _

_ I came home one day from the fifth grade and saw her standing on a stool next to the kitchen sink, a broken plate on the floor, as my father came towards her. Any fear or doubt that I possibly had in my body left and I knew that I wasn't only meant to be her mother, but a protector, as I rushed forward, ignoring any pains or reopened cuts. _

_ I slid in between them, kicking glass away with my shoes, and gave my 'father' the harshest glare that I could muster (which wasn't too hard). He glared back but I didn't even flinch; too busy having a mental victory dance as I heard Hanabi scuttle away. We sat there, in an unwavering stare-off, for what seemed like forever before he finally let a smile come onto his face. That was probably the most I had ever screamed in my life._

_ A few days ago me and Hanabi had walked in from school happily; dad's car wasn't there and someone had told Hanabi that he liked her! We were talking and giggling, temporarily forgetting our life, not knowing the pain that was about to come to us._

_ I stilled and looked up as I heard a click, coming face-to-face with the barrel of a gun. Oh how I wished that that gun had never strayed from me. The man behind the gun, sadistic smile in place, didn't come as a shock to me; I shouldn't have my guard down for a second anyway. Hanabi was looking between me and him, wide eyes showing so much fear. Hiashi turned toward her, gun still trained on me, and gave what might be considered a caring glance._

_ "Don't worry honey, you'll get what's coming to you soon," he cooed. I glared even harder and reached down, taking off my shoe, and threw it at him._

_ "Bastard! Your fight is with me, not her!" I yelled. I was surprised at how fluently the word rolled off of my tongue; that was the first time I had ever cussed. He turned to me, obviously angry, yet that smile was still in place._

_ "Oh I know, _Hinata_, that's why I'm doing this!" he exclaimed and I didn't like the way that my name sounded from his mouth, but I hated his next action even more. Before I could so much as blink the gun had shifted from me to Hanabi and the trigger was pulled._

_ I wish my life was a movie that way that cute boy from my class could step in and save the day or at least I'd be able to step in front of the bullet in time. I had to sit there and watch as my sweet and innocent little sister was killed. I'm sorry to say this but I ran, not to get help but not away either. I ran into the kitchen, looking for a weapon._

_ "Oh I love when they put up a fight," he practically squealed. I ran to the knife holder and got one before just tossing it over my back. I didn't think it actually hit him but maybe the luck I haven't had for the past seven years had finally kicked in; it had hit the arm with the gun. Stupidly, he dropped it to the floor and used his other arm to hold it instead._

_ I rushed forward and grabbed the gun before scurrying back to the counter, making sure to hold some distance. I was surprised by how much fun I was having, so much in fact that I shot him in his other arm; delivering the torture that he distributed upon me for years. But _nothing _could_ _change or make up for what he just did. I watched as the pain seeped into his eyes but was quite disappointed that he hadn't screamed. I shot him in the leg and finally got the scream that I wanted, but it wasn't from him. Keeping the gun with me, I rushed over to Hanabi and pulled my head in her lap. I couldn't believe it! Either he was a shitty shot or something that would leave the devil crying in the corner; he had shot her so that there was no way to keep her live, but she wasn't going to die right away._

_ "I love you Hinata," she whispered, life seeping from her eyes, but not as fast as I wanted it to._

_ "I love you too Hanabi, but just you wait; you're going to love mom even more," I chuckled sadly._

_ "Not even possible," she smiled, her eyes growing duller and duller by the second, and that alone unnerved me. "Please," she choked out and I knew what she wanted me to do; Hanabi was very practical. I took her head off of my lap and placed it gently on the floor. I kneeled over her and kissed her forehead before shutting her eyes._

_ "Don't look," I whispered. I placed my hand on her chest, over her heart, and splayed my fingers. I could feel her stiffen beneath me; she was scared. I placed the barrel right between my index and middle finger and pulled the trigger, what little was left of her blood sprayed over my hand. I took my index finger and drew the kanji for love, painting her in her own blood, before kissing it and standing up. "I love you."_

_ Between the steps it took me to get from Hanabi to Hiashi, something within me changed. I walked up to Hiashi and pressed the barrel to the middle of his forehead, finally getting the whimper that I wanted, and pulled the trigger. I was glad that none of his blood got on me or I might've thrown up. I stood up and smiled, but not before putting all of the bullets into his body. I walked to the phone, not letting go of the gun, and, using my non-bloody hand, I called the police. I thought that they would help, but that definitely wasn't the case. As soon as they walked in the door, saw the blood on me, gun in my hands, and two dead bodies, I didn't have a chance to explain._

_ "Put your hand up! You're under arrest!"_


	4. Chapter 4

After she was finished Gaara didn't know what to expect, but he definitely didn't think that she'd run away without returning the question.

_**Nice going asshole.**_

LINE

Hinata ran down the hall, hair flying and tears streaming down her face. _Maybe I'm not such a good girl. Now Gaara-kun hates me!_ She kept running and didn't want to stop, but as always, life didn't want to play fair. She ran into someone and, without checking who it was, immediately bowed and apologized.

"Why are you crying?" a girl with pink hair and green eyes asked, Hinata wasn't sure if she was being considerate or not. As Hinata was formulating an answer she noticed the uniform that the girl, who couldn't be any older than her, was wearing; so this must be Sakura.

"I-I was just thinking about the p-past," Hinata sobbed softly. This seemed to perk the other young girl's interest.

"Oh really? Could you tell me how you got here? I've been told that I'm a great listener?" Sakura said, and Hinata, somehow still having faith in humanity, decided to take a chance. _So what if I don't care about the little freaks? They provide some _great _gossip._

"I-I," and so Hinata started her second rendition of the past.

_**Flashback (Hinata's P.O.V.)**_

_"Put your hands up! You're under arrest!" an officer yelled, bursting through the door. I was standing over Hanabi's small, pale body and gave a slight sigh of relief as my saviors came in._

_ "H-he's dead, I-I killed him," the confession tasted terrible in my mouth, but it had to be done._

_ "I see that," the officer yelled, sounding like he was talking to a rabid animal._

_ "Can you please take h-her to a h-hospital?" I asked, gesturing to the body of my sister. I knew it was too late, but I wanted everything to be right._

_ "Did you kill her too?" the officer asked, his voice shaking immensely. That question paralyzed me; even the small shakes from adrenaline left my body; had I killed my sister? I placed my bloody hand to my heart, wanting her to reassure me. I started hyperventilating and I could see in the officer's eyes that he wanted to console the little girl, but not the killer._

_ The door banged against the wall again as who I assumed was the officer's partner barged in. It didn't take long before I found myself, once again, at the end of a gun. "Hands up! Or I'll shoot!" he yelled, sounding much more confident than his partner (he looked older too). I held my hands in the air, looking like I had drunk a ton of caffeine, and didn't dare to wipe away the blood that was now trickling down my arm. "Good, now stand up slowly," he did a pretty good job of keeping emotion out of his voice, but you could see the excitement in his eyes at the fact that I had listened. I started to put my hands to the floor, in hopes of bracing myself, but the gun followed so I just bent my knees, trying to get up without falling. The 2__nd __officer jutted up his chin and the first man moved behind me, manipulating my arms into cool metal circles. As I flinched from the touch he did the same, but out of fear. He guided me to the far, staying as far away as he could manage while still doing his job._

_ As we pulled out of the driveway I saw paramedics rushing in and a tear leaked out of my eye; they were going to help him too. Sadly, it didn't take as long as I had wished to get to the station, despite it taking forever to get to the house. When I got in I was immediately ushered into an interrogation room, with not even the least bit of compassion. But who would show compassion towards a murderer?_

_ "Do you confess to the murder of…" a pause as the chief read his file, "Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuga?" I didn't answer him, just stared at the table. I know that I had killed Hiashi, but had I really killed my sister?_

_ "I'm a good girl," I whispered, not really knowing why._

_ "What was that?" the chief responded harshly._

_ "I'm a good girl," I repeated louder. The man just sighed and ran a thick hand through his graying hair._

_ "Looks like we got a crazy one; call Tsunade!" he yelled the second part out to the main office. Someone groaned, saying 'why do we have to enlist that bipolar bitch', I flinched at his word choice and was grateful that someone had slapped him upside the head._

_ A few calls were made and answered and I was told to 'sit comfortably' in this stone, cold room as I waited. It felt like hours but, according to the clock, it had only been 30 minutes. I had finally successfully zoned out when the door creaked open. Instead of seeing that stupid chief a beautiful blonde woman filled the doorway, her brown eyes showing panic. When she saw me she gave a slight smile and sat down, not scared to get too close._

_ "Do you want to tell me what happened sweetie?" Tsunade asked slowly, but not like the officers had asked._

_ "I'm a good girl," I repeated once again. She nodded._

_ "Yes, you are, would you like to tell me why?"_

_ "I saved her," I whispered, but she still heard it. Her eyes widened in shock; not the answer that she was expecting._

_ "Saved who? What do you mean sweetie?" she prodded, but nicely._

_ "Hanabi, my little sister, I saved her from him," I elaborated, surprising myself by my willingness. Tsunade sat silent for a second._

_ "Honey, could you take off your jacket? The cameras are off," she reassured. I stood up, happy that she did not flinch, and shrugged off my jacket, which had already been thoroughly searched, showing my long-sleeved shirt. "Could you roll up your sleeves?" I didn't do this as fast, nervous. I rolled up the black sleeves and felt Tsunade's eyes roam over my arms._

_ "Hinata, were you abused?"_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was shocked after hearing that story, her green eyes widened and pink brows rose. Who knew that this girl's life could be so terrible? She smirked; this would be almost _too_ easy to use against. The young girl placed a 'comforting' hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"It's okay honey, you'll be fine," with that she dashed off.

Hinata stood there, mortified; she had told her story twice in one day and was sure that she had lost some potential friends. She rushed through the halls, not running since the orderlies so kindly said not to, trying to find Tsunade's office. She went through hall after hall with no luck, and that continued when she ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going loser," Sasuke grunted, not willing to change his rough personality, not even for a girl.

"S-sorry, do you h-happen to know w-where Tsunade's office i-is?" Hinata asked swiftly, jabbing her fingers together. The duck-butt-haired young man sighed; if he didn't show her she'd never leave him alone. Not saying a word he took the sleeve of Hinata's jacket, not missing how she flinched, and dragged her down the hall. You know who else wasn't missing anything? Sakura Haruno. Yes, despite her hating all of these 'freaks' she loved the last Uchiha. There was just something about his angst filled nature that just had her head-over-heels. She likes to ignore the fact that the frightening red head was much more angst filled. She watched on the surveillance cameras, knowing it would not be wised to sneak up on the anxious young man, as Sasuke led Hinata through the halls, twisting and turning through corridors. They finally reached a door not but 10 feet from where she currently was.

"This is Tsunade's office. Remember where it is; I'm not showing you again," the Uchiha grunted and started to walk away as Hinata walked in. Sakura took this chance and strutted out of the surveillance room and up to the man, boy, of her dreams.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," she said 'seductively'.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, knowing her intentions. Sakura didn't flinch at his tone, much used to it at this point, she just continued like nothing had happened.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Sasuke said and walked away.

In the director's office Hinata was in a tight hug, her face pressed up to Tsunade's chest. Hinata didn't pay attention to her embarrassing position; she was too busy crying.

"What happened honey?" Tsunade asked worriedly, pushing Hinata's bluish bangs away from her face.

"I-I told two people; about what h-happened," she whispered. Tsunade was shocked to say the least, but she was also happy; maybe Hinata was finally opening up to people.

"Who did you tell?" she asked, sounding eager yet scared.

"G-Gaara and S-Sakura," she responded shyly. Tsunade stiffened; she trusted Sakura but Gaara on the other hand…

"Hinata, be careful around Gaara; he won't hurt you but he's something else. He's close to being a real life Hannibal Lecter; he'll take what you say and use it against you," Tsunade warned carefully, not wanting to startle Hinata. Hinata was quiet for a moment, thinking about what Tsunade had said; the name sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. It took a moment before her pale eyes widened and filled with fear. She remembered now! Back in the fourth grade **A/N: I don't know why a fourth grader would be reading that, but who am I to judge?** A boy she liked was talking about a book called _Red Dragon_ and, in hope of starting up a conversation with him, she read the whole series. In the end she never got to talk to him; he thought she was too weird but she found the series enjoyable. She remembered what had happened to Lector and immediately felt bad for Gaara, not even knowing if anything such as that happened, but she was still a bit scared.

"W-what did Gaara d-do?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential; you'll have to ask him yourself," Tsunade sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep Hinata from him forever. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"N-no I'm fine," she stuttered as she walked out of the office. She didn't get too far before she bumped into someone again.

"I heard that you're Hinata. Is that correct?" a man with gray hair and a mask, his visible eye closed in a smile. Hinata nodded, a bit scared of the man. "I'm Kakashi and you're _very_ cute," he flirted jokingly. Kakashi was many things but a pedophile he was not, apparently Hinata didn't understand this. Her eyes widened and she stiffened, trying to get the courage to slowly back away from the man.

A certain red head had happened to be walking down the hall at the moment, cursing himself.

_**Boy! Stop acting like a bitch and pay attention**_ Shukaku growled, trying to force Gaara to look up. Gaara growled out of annoyance as well, but soon he was seeing red; Kakashi stood there, perverted grin on as always, as Hinata looked awfully uncomfortable. Gaara didn't know why she looked uncomfortable and he didn't know why he wanted to help but all he knew was that Shukaku wouldn't shut up!

_**Kill him, kill him kill him! **_**Kill him, kill him, kill him** Gaara's voice soon joined in with Shukaku's. He walked forward, quite calmly for someone who was about to succeed in murder. Kakashi looked up, still smiling, but Gaara could see the fear in his eyes. At least Kakashi was a smart man.

"Hey Gaara! How's it going?" he asked, his voice in that usual bored tone. Gaara didn't respond; just let a smile grace his face. Hinata was scared so she turned toward Gaara, but one look terrified her ten times more than Kakashi's comment. His smile was a mirror image of Hiashi.

"You were making Hinata uncomfortable," he growled, still advancing. He made it to Kakashi and, despite the man being ex-military; he was no match for the young red head. Gaara's hands wrapped around Kakashi's neck, squeezing the air out. Hinata had seen this many times before; her father had a thing for erotic asphyxiation, she however did not. Hinata opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, as if she were the one being choked.

It took a second but soon Tsunade came rushing out of her office, someone must have seen it on the cameras and reported to her, and tried to tear Gaara from Kakashi.

"Gaara, let go, or I will be forced to inject you," she threatened, but she knew it was no use. She turned toward Hinata, her brown eyes looking at the young girl desperately. "Hinata! Please do something; you're the only one that can!" Hinata sat still for a second before her body jolted and that faraway look was in her eyes.

"You bastard! I hate you!" she screamed, doing nothing else except standing there. Gaara's aquamarine eyes widened and his hands loosened their hold, allowing Kakashi to take in a shaky breath, before dropping completely to his sides. He turned to look at her, his eyes also different; filled with pain. Hinata was still trapped in the past and hadn't realized what she said, but Tsunade did and she understood the effect.

"I'm sorry Gaara," the blonde whispered before striking a pressure point.

**Okay, so I kinda hate it when author's put **_**really**_** long notes at the end about their life, but I also like it since it makes me feel like I know them, so let me know if you'd like for me to do that or have any questions about me, but for now I'll just recommend stories. (They could be fanfictions or real books or just stories on wattpad or quotev)**

**The Blood of Ivory by SapphireRivulet. This story is beautiful but it is also very sad but also kind of funny. It's just wonderful! It's rated M, sadly not really any lemons for you pervs, but it's rated for the rape scenes (which happen a lot). It is kind of sad but still it's one of my favorite stories on here, it is also GaaHina (if you couldn't tell already they're kinda my OTP). You should check it out, I know I didn't tell much but if I explained my terrible summary would ruin it! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Under the foundation of the asylum lies a room that no patients or civilians know about, that is, except for Gaara and one other. Gaara had found himself in this room many times in the past few years, usually when a particularly gross and old (enough to be his) murder showed up. Every time they'd question him, but he'd just sit there and stare for a second before chuckling, but that wasn't all; his laugh had two different pitches, as if someone else was laughing with him. This time he wasn't in the room for convicted murder, but attempted.

"Why did you kill Kakashi Gaara?" Tsunade asked, tweaking the story a bit to see if he'd notice.

"I didn't kill him," Gaara growled, probably the most cooperative he had been since waking up from his drug induced slumber.

"Ah, but you tried. Why?" Tsunade shot back, already having assumed the reason. Gaara narrowed his black-rimmed eyes at the blonde; seeing it in her eyes that she was up to something. The young boy sat silently, his companion, however, did not.

_**Stupid bitch! He was try to touch what was ours**_ Shukaku roared within Gaara's head, a clanging noise followed as though he were rattling the bars of a cage.

**Shut up! She was not ours! She is nothing, weak! **Gaara yelled within his head, not wanting to hear anything about the girl he had to share a room with.

_**Kid, I know you're hurt, but-**_ anything else that the demon had to say was lost as Gaara tried desperately to drown him out, even going as far as yelling randomly within his 'peace' of mind. There was a loud bang as Tsunade slammed a hand down on the table, but Gaara didn't jump, only glared.

"Why did you try to choke Kakashi?" Again the red head only stared through her. "If you don't answer within the next five minutes Gaara, you're gonna have to be put in solitary confinement," Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. The next five minutes were filled with silence.

_**LINE**_

When Hinata came back to herself she was sitting in her room, the windows dark and no recollection of what had happened. She stretched slightly and looked straight across from her bed, expecting to see the red head staring back at her. No such luck. She looked around, completely silent, trying to hear anything from the side from the side that her roommate inhabited. Hinata drew her knees into her chest, scared; where was Gaara? Had he left her? Did he hate her after her story? Tears were now running down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried.

Hinata hadn't slept by herself in years. Even while incarcerated Tsunade stayed with her overnight (after sharing her childish fear). Tsunade! Hinata pushed herself up and, looking over her shoulder probably a thousand times, walked out the door. She walked down the hall quietly so as not to wake any other patients.

"Oh Hinata! What're you doing up and walking around? It's 11:00; past your bedtime," Sakura exclaimed, somehow very cheerful despite the late hour. Hinata blinked owlishly; she didn't really expect to encounter anyone. Wiping away her tears she responded.

"W-when I woke up G-Gaara wasn't in my r-room. Do you know w-where he is?" she asked hopefully, pushing her fragile fingers together.

"Didn't you know? Gaara was put into solitary confinement; he killed Kakashi earlier," Sakura explained, an odd smile on her face. Hinata looked at Sakura in confusion but it soon turned into sadness; she knew that Gaara was a murderer (she was no better herself), but he seemed so nice to her! She stood there for a minute, silent, trying to come up with an excuse for him. Schizophrenia! Maybe his voice told him or something, it was a far stretch but Hinata always had a lot of hope.

"I-is Tsunade still in her o-office," she asked hurriedly. Sakura nodded and watched wide-eyed as Hinata ran down the hall, but it soon turned into a smirk; this would definitely get the girl in trouble.

Hinata reached her office quickly, just a bit afraid of Sasuke yelling at her, and opened the door.

"H-huh? Hinata?" Tsunade exclaimed groggily, having just been woken up.

"W-where's G-Gaara?" Hinata stuttered, hoping Tsunade would get the mention. She did. Pushing herself away from the desk and drawing the quivering girl into a hug she couldn't help but feel guilty; she knew about the girl's fear of sleeping alone yet she still sent Gaara into solitary confinement. The blonde pulled away from the hug and held the blunette by her shoulders.

"Hinata, listen to me. Gaara is being punished; he tried to kill Kakashi, that gray haired man that you saw earlier, without remorse," Tsunade explained dutifully. Hinata couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief; so he hadn't killed anybody, but attempted murder was just as bad! She sifted through her memories, trying to place the man that Tsunade talked about. He was the man that scared her, what with his flirting. She was backing into the wall and then Gaara came in. She was happy but he had wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and everything else became blank. What had happened in that time? "Hinata, go to sleep, Sasuke will probably wake up by 5:00 and you can go talk to him," Tsunade ordered as she guided Hinata out of the office, guilt almost killing her. Hinata nodded and started walking down the hall into a different room. She took a few wrong turns on purpose; a different agenda in mind.

When she first got here Naruto told her about a man that liked to blow things up, perhaps he could help. She finally found the door that said Deidara and Tobi/Obito who Hinata assumed was his other personality. She burst through the door.

"What the hell?! Is this another check?! I don't have any fucking explosives!" the blonde haired man exclaimed. It took a second for his eyes to focus but when he did he narrowed them onto Hinata and grunted. "Oh it's just the Tobiette, un. What do you want?" he asked, lying back onto his bed.

"I-I need you to help me get s-somewhere, but I d-don't k-know where," Hinata explained, looking at the floor.

"So what did you want me to do? Blow up all of the walls, un" he asked sarcastically. Hinata shrugged. Deidara's eyes widened, not taking her for a destructive kind of girl. "Sweet! Tobi wake up, un! We're gonna blow some shit up!" he exclaimed, waking his black haired roommate, who was surprisingly quiet. "Do you have any idea where I need to go," Deidara asked excitedly.

"N-no, I just k-know it's s-solitary c-confinement," she whispered. Deidara looked confused; he didn't know they even had solitary confinement.

"I know where that is," a deep voice resonated, coming from Tobi's bed.

"Dammit! Now you're back?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Shut up," he growled, not dealing with the man's abuse like his counterpart did. "Like I said, I know where the room that you want it." Hinata looked at him urging for him to go on. She never thought this man, Obito she presumed, would be so cold; Tobi was just so nice and caring! "I was there often, before Deidara became my roommate. It is a place for the criminally insane, at least murderers. Your friend Gaara gets sent down there every time a particularly gruesome murder occurs. They think that we care enough about those bugs to try from within these walls," he spat. From the light entering from the corridor Hinata watched as Deidara rolled his blue eyes at the man's theatrics. "They're keeping him in a room under the asylum. It works as a sort of solitary confinement, which isn't needed too often. I heard about the incident earlier from the guards, so they're probably going to keep him until he tells them why he did it," Obito explained, deep voice colder than ice.

"Whatever, so do I get to blow shit up or what?" Deidara asked, a bit too trigger happy (though I guess in this case it'd be bomb happy). Obito growled at the young man.

"Just because my other half likes you doesn't mean that I do. I'll kill you in a second if need be," he threatened, holding his head as if Tobi were inside protesting. Deidara rolled his eyes as if saying 'yeah, sure, whatever' but Hinata shivered; this man's voice was so contrasting to his other half! "Hurry up and let's start getting a move on; I want to get back to sleep," Obito ordered as he pushed himself out of bed, only in pajama pants. Hinata blushed and the man gave a harsh chuckle. "I'm not changing." Deidara rolled groggily out of the bed and, thankfully, put a shirt on, covering the stitches going across his chest.

Deidara reached a tan arm into his bedside drawer, pulling out a bag that was slightly stretched. His roommate rolled his eyes, "that is the most obvious place to hide something, it's stupid."

"It's because it's so obvious that it is pure genius," the blonde boasted, full of pride. Obito ignored him and headed toward the door, Hinata stepping out of the way. She followed him and Deidara followed her as they winded silently through the halls, in search of a place that only Obito knew. It took a bit since Obito seemed to not know where he was going and Hinata suspected why. Tobi was coming back; Obito would constantly grab fistfuls of his dark hair and clench his gray eyes, trying to block out the happier personality.

He finally stopped walking as he faced a corner, the stone walls meeting each other. He turned to Deidara, his eyes bloodshot and twitching slightly as he gave orders. "Set your god damn clay and just set it off, I want to get back to our room."

"Why am I setting it here, un? There's nothing, not a door, a lock, anything," Deidara protested, not wanting to waste his precious clay for nothing. Obito sent him a glare that actually sent the prideful man into a silent, obedient state.

"There's some complicated order for pressing stones, but I don't fucking remember it! Just set the fucking clay and leave!" he snapped and Hinata pitied the man; he probably felt like a stranger in his own body. Deidara seemed to feel the same way as he listened to the now shaking man and inserted a small amount of clay into one of the cracks between the stones.

"A-are you sure that's e-enough clay?" Hinata asked doubtfully, eyeing the minimal amount. Deidara smirked.

"Of course, un, this is powerful stuff. In truth, it's probably too much, but hey, I wanna have some fun, un," he said, a crazed, but happy, look glazing his eyes over. "Step back and once I set off the clay, you run in and we'll run off," he planned with a smile, back in his comfort place. Taking a match out of the pocket of his pants he struck it against the wall, a flame bursting upon the head. "1, 2, 3," he said before touching the flame to the clay and that was it. Him and Obito were off down the halls and Hinata watched as the wall was blown away, somehow leaving just a slightly charred staircase.

She walked down apprehensively, looking around for cameras and was shocked when she found none. Continuing her descent she almost broke into tears when she reached the bottom; Gaara was in (what she assumed to be) a bullet proof glass cell, nothing in there aside from a pillow and cover. The redhead sat in the far off corner, head resting on his knees as pale hands grasped blood red hair. She could hear a light muttering and could only make it out as she got closer.

"Weak, useless, she's not ours. Weak, useless, she's not ours," he hyperventilated, repeating it over and over like a mantra, to himself or that mysterious voice she didn't know. She walked right up to the glass and only then did his mutterings pause as did his hyperventilating. When he looked his eyes were red where they should've been white, as if he had been crying. When he focused and was sure it was her he glared.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled, not entirely there. Hinata flinched but her opal eyes shown in confusion.

"W-what do y-you mean? I-I was w-w-worried about y-you," she responded, for once making full eye contact. He scoffed butt it was a broken sound.

"I though you hated me?" he sneered. There was a second when no one said anything and Gaara clutched his head, back to muttering. "You're lying! She meant it! I could see it in her eyes! That's bullshit! Go away!" by the end even Gaara didn't know who he was muttering to; her or Shukaku. Hinata looked down, tears forming in her broken eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered, not stuttering once. She rushed back up the stairs, fully prepared to lie back in bed and deal with her nightmares alone, she deserved it after all; she put Gaara through this. She wasn't a good girl. Of course, when you break the rules life doesn't go your way. At the top of the stairs she was met with a groggy Tsunade and a couple of police officers who typically stay on duty in case anyone (namely Gaara or Obito) tries to harm one another. The blonde's brown eyes widened in shock, all traces of sleep leaving them, as she saw Hinata ascending the stairs. Tsunade sighed and looked at the ground and when her eyes met back with Hinata's they were filled with pain and depression.

"Hinata Hyuga, you are under arrest."

**A/N: How did you like the chapter? Sorry about the last chapter not having a story. This one is an asylum one (my favorite kind XD) by DelicatexxFlower called My Kidnapper. It is a really good story, not completed, and rated M (once again from rape, maybe I should try reading happier stories? Nah) and she needs to update since it ended on suck a climatic point and I was upset cause a few chapters ago I was like nooo don't think that! But anyway, read it and I shall love you forever (well I already do but not the point). Goodnight my beautiful readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

Opalescent eyes widened in shock, words no longer willing to come forward.

"Hinata Hyuga, you're under arrest for destruction to property, breaking and entering, and murder," the cop spoke, no emotion entering his voice. Hinata almost died right then and there; a few petty crimes she could deal with (though mother and Hanabi wouldn't be too proud), but murder? Her breaths came out in short pants and she wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

Gaara, by age twelve, had already gone through so much, yet fate wasn't planning on letting up any time soon. From behind the glass he watched, aqua eyes unblinking, as this girl that trusted him but betrayed him was read her rights. You could never tell it from his appearance but the monster in his skull was raging, worse than usual.

_**IT WASN'T FUCKING MURDER! HE DESERVED IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO! GOD DAMNIT KID, LET'S SPILL SOME FUCKING BLOOD!**_ Shukaku roared within the boy's redhead and he wasn't letting up at all. Gaara was fighting the urge to shake in his cell as the demon beat against his skull.

Hinata had yet to do anything else, only cooperated as the cool metal was, once again, slipped around her wrist. Her brain was working a mile a minute, trying to fully process what was going on. _I thought I only had to be here! I thought Tsunade was going to help me!_ She shot a quick glance towards Gaara and almost laughed. _He doesn't care! Why should he!_ Once again she was gone, back to the times when she was around her father. Her expression was schooled, unwavering as she was led out of the building.

_**IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING THEN I'LL KILL **_**YOU**_** WHEN THIS IS OVER!**_ Gaara was used to the threats but he was almost at his breaking point. He was way past when he was pissed at Kakashi, he was now at the point of no return, somewhere he had only been once. _**YOU'RE GONNA LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN AREN'T YOU?! YOU'RE GONNA LET THEM TAKE AWAY SOMEONE YOU LOVE!**_ That was it, the words to break him. He wasn't gonna let _anybody_ take something away from him again.

He drew his fist back and struck the glass. Expectedly, it did not break, but such small complications had never stopped the Demon of the Sand. Again and again he hit the glass and only grunted in satisfaction as a crack formed, but blood was already running down his arms. Tsunade had left and only the incompetent guards were close by, meaning no one was around to hear the shattering of the glass.

From the ruins he stepped, arms dripping with blood and a sadistic, pointy-teethed grin spread across his face. The most feared serial killer the city of Konoha had ever known was back, and nothing was going to stand in his way.

**The Story of Obito Uchiha**

He knew that when most people met him they thought he was mentally challenged, but they'd never learn the truth; he was protecting them.

Obito Uchiha was always a happy and helpful child. He was a bit of an idiot sometimes but he had a good heart. Like most kids go, he had a crush; actually it was his first and only love; Rin Nohara. But as most crushes and loves go, it was unrequited. Rin loved another boy, his name was Kakashi Hatake. The Hatake and Uchiha boys didn't get along well since the latter was a prodigy.

When he was fourteen Obito was gathering up the courage to ask Rin out, though currently he was mostly stalking (but he had good intentions). His heart broke in two when she came upon a silver haired boy and smiled, but that was the least of his worries. Kakashi spun them around so that his back was facing Obito and he could see Rin's face clearly (though she couldn't see him), flashing a grin his way. Obito glared; there was no way that that bastard liked Rin; he wasn't capable of human emotion.

Unbeknownst to him as to why, but the smile dropped from Rin's face. Kakashi stepped to the side and Obito's eyes widened in shock; a knife was plunged into her chest. Obito stood there, unable to move from his hiding place. A quick grin was once again flashed his way before Kakashi sped off. Shaking his head he ran forward, gathering her body up from where it fell. He took out his phone and dialed 911.

The cops came and of course, when you see a young boy holding a young girl's dead body, covered in her blood, you suspect things. Obito was drawn into questioning for months, and each time he went in another piece of him broke.

By the time interrogations were done and they closed her case, Obito was shattered. He left the village the moment they had declared it over.

__Even he himself didn't know how or when the killing started, but he knew that he wanted to stop. A bit of the young and happy Obito was still in him and Rin's voice had never stopped her mother-like scolding. He was tired of killing most people that he had a conversation with and that small bit of the old him grew stronger and stronger until he became his own person. His happier personality named himself Tobi, the same name that Obito was going to give to his and Rin's future child. Tobi wasn't at full power yet and only acted as another conscience, harmonizing with Rin's voice.

It took years but finally Tobi had overpowered Obito and the darker man would only surface when he was severely pissed off. It only took a week before Tobi dragged his ass back to Konoha and Obito took over as Kakashi came into sight. Of course, you can't try to murder someone (at any time) in the middle of a crowded city. Obito was arrested. With Kakashi out of sight he calmed down and Tobi confessed and was ruled criminally insane.

A few years after he'd been staying at the institution (having been kept _far_ away from Kakashi) Deidara was made his roommate. He hated Tobi and Obito hated him. He still doesn't know the reason why he's here or why Tobi's a good boy.


End file.
